


Going beyond limits

by Xenblade



Series: Haku and the Time Patrol [3]
Category: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Time Patrol Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenblade/pseuds/Xenblade
Summary: This deals with my created character from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 and the Time Patrol mission that pushed him to ascend to Super Saiyan level 3.





	

Haku squinted at his cards, looking at them then over them to his two opponents. Tika had her usual poker-face that was difficult to tell if she was bored or really trying to conceal any indication of her hand. Hawkins, on the other hand, tended to be almost as see-through as Haku, what with his huge grin. Haku wasn't sure if that was the worst or best bluffer he'd seen...

He sighed softly and laid the cards down face up. "Two pair. Aces and Nines." 

Hawkins threw his hands up with a yell. "HAHA! Feel the crushing power of a FULL HOUSE!" and his cards were flipped to reveal a pair of Kings and three fives. The giant of a man folded his arms over his chest with a triumphant nod.

A small jet of steam escaped from the small holes on Tika's shoulders, letting off a high pitched whistle to change the focus to her. "Read'em and cry boys." She used one card to flip the rest of hers, revealing a straight flush of Hearts. A small, yet smug smile finally came to face.

"I thought it was glance it and cry?" Haku tilted his head, while Tika raked in her winnings of candy.

"Yer both wrong. It's read'em and weep." Hawkins chuckled and shook his head, the massive mo-hawk swaying gently. "Damn. Down to my last chocolate bar. Welp, sorry kids, you're not depriving this man of his last treasure!" 

"I'll wager you a double-or-nothing blackjack game for that chocolate bar!" Tika leaned in, eyes honed in on that chocolate bar like a bird of prey.

"Noooo Ma'am." Hawkins slipped it into a pocket on his vest and gave it a protective pat. 

Tika glanced over to Haku's small pile and eyed him expectantly while gathering the cards to shuffle.

Haku shook his head and raised his hands "No way! I'm tapped. I need this sugar to survive!" he scooped up the candy and held it close with a mock pout.

"Fiiiiine." The blue Majin sighed and began slipping the sweets into several pockets spread throughout her uniform. "Never can be too prepared. How's your training going along with Goku and Vegeta, Haku?" She was curious if it'd be a sore subject or not as prior times he'd come back stronger and stronger, but the effects seemed to have lessened lately.

A sigh escaped the young Saiyan. " Still struggling against the pair at the same time. Especially when Goku kicks it up to Super Saiyan 3. I can't keep up at all. I mean, I can get in a few good blasts, but hand to hand, I get pummeled pretty mercilessly."

"Hey, you gotta be able to do it too right?" Hawkins gave Haku's shoulder a light slap. "I mean, Tika told me of how ya went on ta level 2 right after becomin' a regular Super Saiyan. That's incredible man! I know you got it in ya!" He gave a wide smile.

"Well...that's what Goku said anyhow. He tried to show me but I think the effect was lost on me. He just said I've got it in me, and that I'll find the right moment and such, but I dunno. I mean Vegeta never went Super Saiyan 3..." 

Tika shook her head "That's because Vegeta's more of a blaster than a puncher. From the vids, Super Saiyan 3 is all about hard-hitting, fast combat. It was MADE for close quarters beat-downs Sweetie. That's why you've been getting pummeled. You'll get there. Don't worry. After all, it took me months before I was able to achieve my pure form. " 

Hawkins folded his arms and puffed out his chest with a proud smirk. "Took me a whole twelve hours for the Elder Kai to unlock my potential. I didn't complain once! Bwahaha!" He laughed as he was pelted with a seat cushion from Tika

"That's not the same you thick-headed cockatiel! We had to work for ours!" Tika yelled, thin wisps of steam escaping from the small holes along her arms.

"Hey!" Hawkins held his arms up in defense. "I'll have you know I had to pass several tests both written and in combat to get that!"

"And set up that perverted Kai with a date from one of the other female Time Patrollers." Tika replaced the cushion beneath her with a huff and waved away the errant steam.

Before Haku could retort, his scouter blipped an emergency sequence from where it sat across the room. Before he could stand, Tika's arm had stretched over to hand it to him to put on. Once secured, he'd tap the switch.  
"Haku here."  
"Haku! We've got an emergency in the Time Nest!" Trunks' voice rang out for the others to hear as well from the speaker function. " It's serious this time, you may need some help for this one."

"On my way Trunks." Haku ended the transmission and looked to the pair before him who were already gathering their items and ready to go with a nod.

As usual, they were greeted with the two Kais, the Supreme Kai of Time and the Elder Kai. Both stood aside while Trunks stood off to one side to allow full view of the smoldering, smoking scroll that was polluted with dark energy. 

"How bad is it that a Super Saiyan level 2 can't handle it alone?" Hawkins sounded nervous, rolling his shoulders a few times as if trying to physically shrug off the uneasiness of the concept.

"Hawkins does have a point... Haku's been doing fine flying solo missions for the past few weeks." Tika twirled a finger around one of the stylized tendrils that made up her "hair".

"Well, do you remember your lessons on Broly?" Trunks asked flatly. When the trio nodded almost in unison ,he continued. "Well, he's been powered up and tossed into the time stream when Goku and my father were fighting with Majin Buu."

"A regular Broly is bad enough, but a super Broly?" Haku shuddered and Trunks merely nodded. "Alright. Give me the scroll and we'll take care of him." 

Trunks rolled up the scroll and handed it to Haku with a grim nod. "Take care you all." 

Haku nodded then glanced to the pair who each put a hand on his shoulders. In a pillar of shimmering light, the group vanished from the Time Nest.

"Vegeta! It's our fault that Majin Buu has been released! We have to stop him or he'll kill everyone on the planet!" Goku yelled at Vegeta as they were locked in a grappling stalemate. "Bulma, Trunks, everyone'll die!"

"Shut up! Shut up, SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed and wrenched his fist free to land a punch that sent Goku staggering. 

"KAKAROT!" The bellow carried across the wasteland before his presence was felt. It was enough to stop both Vegeta and Goku in their tracks to turn in the direction of the power and yell. A dark speck on the horizon was getting closer and closer as the pair looked on.

"Is that-" Goku started.

"Here?! Now?! Impossible! He should be dead!" Vegeta exclaimed with equal parts dread and anger.

Yet that speck sped ever closer, and while the figure was shrouded in a black and purple aura of sinister energy, the shape and voice was unmistakable to the two Saiyans. Though soon enough a pillar of light appeared and the trio of Time Patrollers were standing there between Broly and Vegeta and Goku.

"What now?!" Vegeta snarled

"I don't know!" Goku looked from Vegeta to the Time Patrollers to Broly with unease, confusion written clearly on his face.

Haku looked back "You two fight it out, we'll take care of Broly!" and with that the three were off to intercept the monstrous legendary Super Saiyan. They spread out and stood between Broly and his target, forcing him to stop and engage.

Vegeta huffed. "Fine with me. Now then Kakarot! Let's settle this!" And before Goku could protest, Vegeta was on the offensive with lightning fast punches and kicks.

Broly, meanwhile, stopped short of the Time Patrollers by a few years, sizing them up. The new powered up Broly had a sickly, sinister aura that he didn't have before. It was a stolen power that felt unnatural but was fed by the Saiyan's unending rage for Goku that made it all the worse. The culprit's calling card was branded onto Broly's forehead in an infinity loop that glowed bright pink, the same as his eyes. 

"What's this? Get out of my way trash! Or I'll destroy you all!" Broly waved the gigantic fist of his in a wide arc.

Haku shifted his stance lower and into a combat ready position. His body flashed with his aura, in the light blue before his hair rose up in layered spikes slowly, and a flash of gold confirmed the Super Saiyan transformation. Calm and collected was his power-up, retaining all of his energy unlike his opponent whose aura raged out of control in an inferno around him. Another flash of golden light was preceded by arcs of lightning and a boost in his combat power, confirming Haku's ascension to Super Saiyan level 2.

Tika readied her own stance and grit her teeth while steady jets of steam poured out of her arms and shoulders from the small holes there, causing a high pitched whistle. The steam cloud she generated surrounded her as much as the sharp rise in her power that was ever increasing. It wasn't long before the whistling stopped and the steam dissipated to show a much smaller Majin standing in her place, with the same coloration but with a power in an entire league out of what she was before. She bore a striking resemblance to the pure Majin Buu.

Hawkins gulped but struck his own combat stance and yelled out with his power up, reaching the peak of his power before activating his latent potential with a clear aura of power surrounding the human that spiked his abilities exponentially.

"Hahaha-GUAHAHAHAHA! Maybe you can be my warm-up before Kakarot, Trash! Let's see if you can keep me entertained!" Broly laughed and launched himself at Hawkins with surprising speed for such a massive bulk, and delivered a flying clothesline to the man.

Hawkins barely had time to put up a defense before the wall of muscle headed his way and slammed that arm into his own. Yet despite his guard, he was lifted off his feet and blown backwards with enough force that he couldn't easily stop his momentum. "What a friggin monster!" he muttered through grit teeth.

Haku and Tika were quick to pick up on the offensive as he lunged forwards, driving both fists into Broly's gut as hard as he possibly could, while Tika leapt up with a spinning heel kick aimed right for the temple. 

Both were met with solid resistence and an unflinching turn to the pair assaulting him. "What was that supposed to be?" His grin was murderous as he swung twice and missed both assailants who created distance once more. 

"Tika! Buy me a few seconds!" Haku rose his fists and began to concentrate his energy into them. He recalled that both times Broly had been defeated by Goku, energy was involved in some fashion. Be it the insane Dragon Fist or a triple kamehameha, it was high energy output that got the better of him.

The blue Majin nodded and launched a rapid assault of punches and kicks to Broly's head, doding and swaying the giant swatting hands that attempted to catch her. He finally managed to catch her in one hand with a triumphant laugh only to see Tika stretch her upper half out to curl around Broly's neck and position herself right before his face to deliver a flurry of attacks.

It seemed to have effect before Broly grasped the upper torso of Tika and began to pull his arms apart to try and stretch her beyond her limits but that plan was short-lived when he felt a fist buried deep in his gut. "Grrghhh! WHAaat?!" 

Haku was looking up at Broly with a scowl, his aura glowing brightly around him. The young Saiyan leapt up and delivered a spin kick that slammed into Broly's cheek, sending the gargantuan male flying. Tika just had enough time to unravel herself from Broly before the impact he made into a mountainside.

"What did you do?!" Tika looked bewildered and quite unharmed.

"I'm focusing my energy into my attacks. Both of those attacks had the equivalent of a Kamehameha behind it in terms of energy." Haku kept his eyes on the rising dust cloud, knowing there'd be an explosive emergence and return of Broly.

"Cripes, ya can't keep that up for long can you?!" Hawkins came back and was looking at the cloud as well. " But if it works, hell, why not?" He began to charge his body just as Haku had, just as Tika began doing the same.

"I'll cover your charging...leave him to me. If my theory's correct this'll work for defensive purposes as well." He barely got the words out before the mountainside exploded and Broly launched forth, surrounded in a green orb, screaming his lungs out.

Haku moved forward and hovered between his friends and Broly, a resolute look on his face much as he had that time before going Super Saiyan. He'd be the barrier between his friends, he wouldn't let them get hurt or fall. Not if he could help it. He was their captain, responsible for their well being and return. And they would return. It was why he focused his energy at the impact point and met Broly's fist literally head on.

"HAAAhahahahahaa! You simple fool! You think you can match ME blow for blow? Not even Kakarot was that stupid! AHahahaha-huh?" His grin faded into confusion.

Haku's head was blown back with his body reeling from the sheer force of it that sent shock waves out. He thought he heard his friends cry out but he was too intently focused on his own thoughts and the fight at hand. It was heavy. Heavier than anything he'd ever felt. But he withstood it. The laughter stopped when he slowly came back forward and looked Broly in the eyes. 

Broly's confusion was quickly replaced with rage. "You trash! I'll kill you!" He went for another punch but found his view being knocked backwards from a kick that blew his chin upwards. He was quick to recover but rubbed his chin.

"I'm just getting started! Hyaaahh!" Haku launched a full on assault that wasn't nearly as fast as he normally was, but each and every blow that landed whether it was blocked or taken, resounded with a shockwave against his gigantic opponent. The pair switched off on taking blows neither giving ground to the other.

"Holy moly, that kid's amazing..." Hawkins stared in admiration and awe. He'd never seen Haku fight but knew the kids reputation for completing missions as well as rubbing elbows with Trunks and the Kai's.

"He is, but he can't keep that up! We need to take over so he can get to Buu!" Tika nodded to Hawkins.

"Don't you think that's enough Vegeta?!" Goku yelled in the other's face in another one of their grappling stalemates. "They're fighting Broly and we've gotta handle Majin Buu!"

Vegeta growled and finally stopped his attack. "Tch. Fine. You're not fighting your fullest with Majin Buu as a distraction anyways. If he's THAT important to you Kakarot, then we'll deal with him first. But afterwards I want our battle! No holds barred!" 

Goku smiled with relief. "Alright! Definitely Vegeta! Once we take care of Majin Buu, we can fight until we drop! Let me just get a senzu bean for us and we can get going."

Haku just deflected one of Broly's attacks and raised his fist again for another hard hitting blow. He had stamina, but this was quickly draining it. The damage wasn't as bad as it could've been but he was blowing through way too much power too quickly. It was then that a blue fist and a gloved fist came from either side of his vision to strike Broly's face, sending the Saiyan flying.

"Wha- Tika! Hawkins!" Haku sounded relieved and slightly winded. But he was glad they could join the fight.

"Honey you gotta go! We'll handle this brute, you take care of Majin Buu! " Tika looked between Haku and Broly.

"What's the matter with Majin Buu? I thought Broly WAS the time issue?!" Haku looked confused before it hit him. He could sense Buu's energy but it was different than before. Much too strong for this era.

"You feel it now? Go! You and Vegeta handle him! Set history right again!" Tika looked back to Broly and soared off with Hawkins to join the attack.

By the time Haku arrived where Vegeta and Goku were, Vegeta had eaten the senzu bean to recover his wounds and stamina, while Goku was out cold in the dirt: Courtesy of Vegeta. "I don't know who you are, but you allowed me to fight Kakarot without interruption and I owe you for that. Now. Let's go take out this Majin Buu." 

Haku nodded and both flew off, Haku glancing to the fighting pair with a worried look, but he trusted Tika and Hawkins would be able to handle the rest.

Both Saiyans arrived at the desolation where Buu was and landed before him. Vegeta sneered. "THAT'S Majin Buu? This disgusting pink blob is what has Kakarot so worried?!" 

"It is. Keep your guard up Vegeta. This guy's no joke." Haku remained in his Super Saiyan 2 state much as Vegeta did. Haku could see the similar nauseating, dark aura around Majin Buu as from Broly, amplifying the power greatly. He wasted no time in rushing forwards with a yell to attack Buu. 

Vegeta followed suit in another way, rotating with Haku and delivering ki-blast after ki-blast while keeping Buu between them. Vegeta grinned, it was a classic double-team maneuver. Hoever the grin faded as he realized this was their fourth rotation and Haku was still punching. Both of them backed up to let the smoke clear from their attacks.

Buu stood there plain as day with the multitude of dents from Haku's punches and chunks missing from Vegeta's blasts. But they all just melted and filled into his regular shape with no damage at all. Slowly a small grin came to face.

"Wha-how-Guah!!" Vegeta was blown back through a rock formation by a stretched out arm that delivered a gloved fist right into his face.

Haku was assaulted in the same manner, sending him flying. It was even heavier than Broly's and he was pretty sure his nose was broken now. He did manage to slow and stop his fly-back to see Buu right before his face, grinning that smug, evil little grin before pummeling the younger Saiyan with a barrage of punches to the face and torso. A gloved fist was raised and slammed down on Haku's head sending him crashing to the ground before Buu landed on Haku's legs eliciting a scream from him through the punishment.

The barrage was only stopped by an explosive ki-blast from Vegeta. "HEY! Up here you ugly pink blob! " Vegeta spoke from up high, gathering his power into a vicious Galik Gun that he would fire once Buu was away from Haku. He didn't know who the kid was, but he wouldn't let him get killed. So many were already dead, he'd not add this stranger's corpse to the pile.

The younger Saiyan was left in the dust to recover on the ground, coughing and breathing raggedly. Haku had never been in such pain. Head to toe his body was screaming at him, but he had to get up. Get up and fight. How many times were Goku and Vegeta in this position? The other Z-fighters? They all had been beaten mercilessly but got back up.  
He tried to get up, arms shaking with visible effort but he just collapsed right back to the dirt. Even if he did get up, what was the point? He couldn't win this one. He'd have to get them to send someone else in for this. This was too much.

That was when he remembered Tika and Hawkins, fighting Broly. They might be going through pain like this and relying on him to come back to assist. What if they were laying there like he was and there was no one else to hold Broly's attention? "Get...up. Get UP. GET.UP!" he said to himself as he got to his feet and looked over to the fighting Vegeta and Buu. Vegeta was losing ground but still going strong. They didn't have enough power. They needed more.

Haku's eyes widened. More power. They needed more power. He'd pull it from the depths of his soul if he had to. He couldn't let it end this way, not if he hadn't given everything he had. This wasn't going to be anything he could contain. He had to use raw strength and rage to pull out the power. He let his aura flare out in a golden inferno while he clenched his fists, widened his stance, tilted his head back and let out a primal scream.

The ground quaked and rippled like water before exploding into rubble around him from the power he was emitting. Already a crater was growing from the great chunks of rock cracking splitting, then rising into the air around him. It was as if the entire continent or planet were buckling with his attempt to draw out his power. Haku could feel the plateau again, though it felt more like the edge of a cliff. The abyss of the dangerous and unknown that he was always warned about. One that he'd lose himself to if he were venture into that territory. So be it. It was the only way to finish this.

Haku made his decision flung himself into the unknown. The power was intense and uncontrollable like he was trying to walk through a raging tornado or face down a tsunami all the while trying to capture it. The sky darkened and lightning struck the ground around him violently. The clouds were cleared from a miles wide radius around them. That's when he felt the transformation and felt the power filling him instead of spilling outwards. 

His brows vanished and his hair had grown exponentially, falling behind in golden layers. The power filled him from head to toe, even spilling out through his aura. He stood tall and strong, finally having ascended to Super Saiyan 3. It was enough to get Buu's attention away from Vegeta, who looked worse for wear by now after the beating he'd taken. 

Buu looked to Haku curiously, stopping his assault to see this new golden fighter. The Majin completely ignored Vegeta who was stunned in his own right at what he was witnessing. Buu floated down to hover a few feet before Haku.

Haku looked at Buu and reached up to snap his nose back into place unflinchingly. His eyes locked onto Buu and was then hovering before Buu delivering a heavy punch right into the Majin's face. The attack sent Buu flying but Haku was there to kick Buu upwards before reappearing again above and delivering a rush of punches into Buu's face and torso all the way to the ground, even continuing the assault, to create a crated around Buu. 

The young Saiyan gripped Buu's face hard enough to have bubble-gum pink flesh squeeze through his unforgiving fingers. He then dragged Buu by the head through solid rock for no less than a mile before tossing him up into the air once more. There was no naming the technique he used, it was just his hands thrown out with a planet shattering beam erupting into the air. Yet Haku wasn't done. Moments after releasing the blast he rushed Buu and delivered a round-house kick into his gut that made sure the villain met with his beam. The results were explosive to say the least, causing his newly grown hair to flap like a cape in the resulting wind.

Vegeta stood up holding his arm while looking on. His usual scowl was present. Just who the hell was this kid? He comes out of nowhere and proceeds to dwarf both his and Kakarot's power?! Why was Broly even here? Nothing made sense at all!

The smoke cleared to a reformed and seemingly unharmed Buu, yet the grin was gone and it was no longer play-time for the pink Majin. Buu tried to strike back but Haku was much too fast and kept dodging every attack Buu could throw at him now. It angered Buu enough that he was letting out steam while he was actually fighting, but even the power up didn't avail, as Haku stopped simply dodging and began countering each attack viciously. 

"I'll take it from here kid!" Vegeta stood proudly, energy surrounding his bloodied and beaten form. He wouldn't let anyone take away his atonement. Taking out Majin Buu would be his way to make up for everything he'd done and to do defeat him, he'd make the ultimate sacrifice. There was no way he'd let Kakarot hold this over his head like with Freiza and Cell.

Haku paused and looked to Vegeta as if seeing him for the first time since the transformation. A look of clarity came to face and he'd nod. His mission wasn't to beat Majin Buu, but to make sure things were going just as they were now. A final overhead blow sent Buu crashing to the ground before he gave Vegeta a salute and blasted off in the direction where his friends were.

Tika and Hawkins were breathing heavily with their own fair share of injuries but sat upon an unconscious Broly while enjoying victory candy. They waved to Haku and Tika cheered the young Saiyan.

"You finally did it!" Her arms went into the air with a "Woohoo! I'm so proud of you Haku!" Tika was reverted back to her normal state and got up to give Haku a hug but stopped when he put a palm up.

Haku fell to a knee breathing heavily. " It's done. We've succeeded. Let's dump Broly off and go home. We can have a party later...my everything hurts."


End file.
